


Stand By Me

by bbam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbam/pseuds/bbam
Summary: [DISCONTINUED & BEING REMADE] It's the apocalypse and Jaebum is alone. His roommate disappeared after leaving to get more supplies and all of his neighbors have become flesh-eating monsters. The only thing keeping him only slightly sane is checking his pantry. But one day, two strangers show up after getting trapped on his floor and everything changes for him... He just hopes it's a good change.





	1. At The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> After writing a few ideas for this AU on my Tumblr, I finally decide to actually write this series out because it's something I've wanted. So, here it is! I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave constructive criticism because this is honestly my first true fic. Thanks so much for checking it out!

Although it had been several months, Jaebum still couldn’t help but anticipate the sound of his alarm every time light peeked through the windows of his room. Before long, the sunlight would suddenly stream through and force him out of bed despite the fact that he had nowhere to go any longer. He didn’t really even have a reason to be getting up anymore. He was low on supplies and his roommate, Mark, had disappeared a couple weeks ago while going to get supplies. After the first week, Jaebum had begun to worry about the boy and even missed his presence despite his quiet personality. Once the second rolled around, he figured that he must have gone somewhere else to live after growing tired of living with and taking care of someone else who wasn’t family or even much of a friend.

Sometimes, during the night, he’d hear footsteps approaching his dorm and he would occasionally find himself praying that it was Mark returning to tell him that he’d gotten into some trouble along the way to the cafe. He wanted nothing more than to hear his voice telling him that he hadn’t abandoned him. Unfortunately, he’d eventually hear the familiar gurgling sound which ended up dashing any hopes he had.  
With aching bones, Jaebum got out of his bed and made his way out of his room and towards the kitchen to take inventory. He was sure nothing would be any different than it had been yesterday but he needed something to do with his time or he was going to lose the last sliver of sanity left behind. He stared at the sparse supplies in the cabinet, counting about two and a half sleeves of crackers, a couple packages of ramen, and a few cans of soup. With pursed lips, he thought back to all the times he’d wasted food in his life and wished he could go back and kick his own ass for that. There was absolutely no reason to have wasted any food he had because he would kill to have a never ending supply now.

Jaebum often found himself just sitting or laying on his bed throughout the rest of the day after checking his rations. The only sounds around him were that of the gurgling and groaning creatures that resembled his former neighbors. He remembered the night that he heard them screaming for help and how he’d held Mark back from going out of their dorm. All they had that could be considered weaponry were a couple of knives for making meals and a single baseball bat that probably wouldn’t do much damage. It had taken Mark a while to forgive Jaebum after that, but he refused to risk losing another person just because he wanted to play hero.

He also remembered the day it all went to hell for his campus. There’d been rumors going around that a few of students were coming down with a flu that required them to either head to the infirmary or back home. Eventually, the flu had spread around and it wasn’t long before some students, including Jaebum, figured out something was wrong. One of the girls who’d supposedly been infected with the virus had been in his speech class had collapsed after explaining that she hadn’t felt well. The professor had bent down to check on her while one of the other students pressed the emergency button near the lightswitch. It was then that the girl opened her eyes again, but this time they were glazed over and she seemed to be unable to speak which caused others to believe that maybe she’d suffered from some type of stroke. It wasn’t until she’d lunged at their professor and bit into her shoulder that Jaebum and a few of his other peers realized that this was not a normal situation. After that, all he remembered was running to his dorm and calling Mark to make sure he was at the dorm and safe.

Just as he was about to lay back down on his bed, loud and deliberate footsteps caught his attention. They sounded different from the uneven shuffling that he was used to hearing. Maybe it wasn’t one of those things, he thought. Maybe it was someone alive. Maybe it was Mark! Without any hesitation, he hurriedly got up from his bed and made his way to the door, pressing his ear against the wood to hear what was happening on the other side. He could hear two voices whispering to each other and could make out the words ‘safe’, ‘dorm’, ‘zombies’, and ‘knock’. It wasn’t until he heard the soft tapping on his door that he realized whoever it was had been talking about knocking on his door. It was times like these that he wished that the doors had peepholes on them.

With a deep inhale, he unlocked his door and opened it slowly just enough so he could peek out at whoever was standing outside his room. There stood two guys, one grinning like a goofball while the other looked like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine.

“Hey there,” the goofy one greeted, giving a small wave as his grin just seemed to widen. “I’m Jackson and this is my friend Jinyoung. We were wondering if maybe you could offer us a place to stay tonight since we seem to be stuck here until the zombies make their rounds again.”

The one known as Jinyoung glared slightly at Jackson before turning back to look at Jaebum. It almost seemed as if he was inconvenienced by the whole situation and that put Jaebum off. However, it had been so long since he’d had human contact and it didn’t seem like either of them were killers and, even if they were, would death really be so bad compared to how he’d been living?

“I’m Jaebum” he replied, moving inwards and allowing them into his dorm before shutting the door and locking it once again. He wasn’t entirely sure how this would end up for him, but he had a feeling that it would be better than dying all alone in his dorm waiting for his roommate to return...


	2. Unexpected

It had been about two weeks since he’d ventured out of his dorm room to look for supplies. He wasn’t sure why he thought it had been a good idea in the first place considering he was sure if the cafeteria hadn’t been taken over by people who couldn’t get back into their dorms that any and all food sources would be good or at least very low. Regardless, he had to try and keep him and Jaebum fed and if that meant risking his life, then he would do that. He was the oldest of the two and that meant he had a responsibility. He had to do something to ease his guilty conscience. Considering he was alone with his thoughts often, he couldn’t help but think back to the time he heard his neighbors screaming for help while he struggled against Jaebum’s strong hold. It was probably confusing to take care of the person who caused you to live with guilt, but it made sense to him and that’s all that mattered in a world where nothing else made much sense anymore.

The night he decided to leave the safety of his dorm room was when he noticed the look on Jaebum’s face as he ate what scraps they had left in order to save their food for a long time. He could barely stand to watch him eat because he knew that the lack of food was mostly his own fault since he was supposed to go out and stock up the day everything went to hell. He didn’t have classes that day and he’d told his roommate that he was going to go in the morning to the store nearby the campus and grab whatever they were out of. Instead, he decided to sleep in and go a little later since he’d gotten to bed later than usual. It was his own fault that they were eating so little and he couldn’t stand that guilt either. These days, Mark was made entirely of guilt and he needed to do something to at least alleviate it somewhat.

After he’d left the room, the first stop he had in mind was the cafeteria. He refused to look at all of the open doors along their hallway, knowing he didn’t want to see what was left behind of his former neighbors. He just hoped that they weren’t going to become like those creatures he would hear scratching around their room at night. Luckily, he had been able to study their daily patterns. While they seemed like brainless creatures that did nothing more than eat or gurgle, they had a routine and it hadn’t been hard to figure out. Night was when they were most active around the dorms, so Mark had left during the early morning when they seemed to be moving about the rest of the campus. He was fortunate enough to make it all the way to the cafeteria, but that was where his luck had run out.

Once he’d reached the cafeteria, he saw the reason he would be delayed for two weeks. The reason was a boy he’d seen once or twice on campus who was probably the brightest boy attending this college. He was a little taller than Mark, but he looked younger with his boyish features along with the childlike smile that was almost always plastered on his face, except now… He was now running away from a small group of those creatures and the look of fear made his stomach twist. Like the hero he had so desperately wanted to be the night everything went wrong, Mark needed to save him.

-

“So, Jaebum, have you seen anyone else besides your roommate around here lately?” Jackson asked, grin not leaving his face since he stepped into the dorm room. He was almost as bright as his hair, Jaebum noticed, which looked like it would begin losing its shine after a few more days of neglect.

Jaebum shook his head in response, looking over towards Jinyoung who seemed to be scoping out the room as if he some sort of amateur thief. He hadn’t spoken once since entering the room and he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe manners had died when the world fell apart. Considering this was his only true interaction with other humans, that would be pretty believable. If he cared enough, he could probably hypothesis test it, but that seemed like overkill. He just missed worrying about homework and missed deadlines these days. It had been so long since he’d logged into his stats account.

“That’s too bad. We’re looking for our missing friend. Well… My friend and Jinyoung’s step-brother. He goes to this college and we haven’t heard from him since things went bad. We were hoping we’d find him immediately, but that’s not really been the case. All we’ve found were more zombies.”  
He wasn’t sure what to say back to that, considering he hadn’t left his dorm in months and he found it very hard to believe that there were any other surviving students around the campus. He couldn’t even make himself believe that Mark was still roaming about. Knowing his luck, he was probably the only surviving student left. He decided not to say that aloud though. He was already certain that Jinyoung hated him for whatever reason and he didn’t want to make that worse somehow by mentioning that his step-brother could be dead.

-

Mark’s breathing was heavy as he looked between the heap of bodies he’d taken down, the bloodied stick in his shaking hands felt much heavier than it had when he’d picked it up. He looked around, making sure there were no more coming before he turned towards the stranger he’d saved who was currently shivering on the ground.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked, offering his hand to him and helping him to his feet. He jumped slightly at the hiss of pain that came from him, looking over his body for any obvious wounds that could have happened while he was running from the small group. “Are you okay? What hurts?”

“My ankle,” he whimpered as he lifted his leg up and tried his best to balance himself without relying too much on Mark. Obviously that wasn’t going to work. “It really hurts.”  
“Okay, okay. Here, let’s get to the cafeteria and we can barricade the doors.”

That had been his first, real encounter with Youngjae, a freshman who apparently wanted nothing more out of life than to be a singer. Maybe once they were safe or this ended, he would ask for him to sing he’d thought. It seemed that he’d been carrying some extra luck around with him that Mark so desperately needed because they had made it to the cafeteria in one piece and he’d even been able to find some bagged water that was probably ice once upon a time to put on Youngjae’s ankle. He comforted him as he cried because he’d been hoping that his friends would have come and got him soon, but he hadn’t seen them while he was running around the campus. Mark couldn’t entirely relate considering he wasn’t much for making friends and he was sure that even if he had, they wouldn’t make a special trip to receive him. Regardless, it hurt to watch him break down over missing his friends and he could understand missing someone so much at the very least.

It had been a couple weeks since he’d holed himself up in the cafeteria with Youngjae. His ankle had healed up pretty nicely, but that didn’t mean that either of them was ready to leave their safe haven. It wasn’t out in the open, but they both knew it was because they were terrified of what would be waiting for them outside the doors they’d barricaded.  
“Do you think they’re looking for me right now?” Youngjae asked, breaking the silence between the two of them.

“I’m sure they are. I’d keep looking for you if I were them,” Mark replied, bringing his hand up to stroke his hair in an attempt to comfort him. “Don’t worry. We’ll get out of here and I’ll help you find them, okay? I promise.”

-

“So, what were you studying before the zombies appeared?” Jackson questioned, leaning back in the chair that he’d seated himself in as he watched Jaebum move around the room which really was making him uncomfortable.

“I was undecided. Just getting all of my core classes out of the way before deciding on a major. Were either of you in college?”

“Not around here, but yeah. I was studying psychology and Jinyoung was going to be a famous actor. Isn’t he talented?”

Jaebum’s head turned towards Jinyoung who was currently looking at Mark’s photos that were hung along the wall. Maybe that explained why he seemed like he hated his guts. Was he really putting on an act just to be the tough guy? It made sense and even eased his worries a little bit, so that’s the explanation he would take.

“Jackson, there’s no reason to share personal information like that. We’re not here to stay for long and we’re definitely not here to make friends,” Jinyoung stated, surprising Jaebum more than anything else had since the two had arrived. It was the first time he’d spoken since they’d met. “Besides, acting ability doesn’t matter now. Talent-wise, your fencing ability is far more useful.”

“Fencing?” Jaebum asked, unable to stop his curiosity from coming forward. This seemed to please Jackson far more than expected.

“Yup! I was a fencer. I almost went to the Olympics. Fencing’s the reason I was able to go to college in the first place since I was offered a scholarship.”

“Really? That’s interesting. I didn’t realize fencing could give out scholarships. You must have been talented.”

Jackson’s chest puffed out further at his praise, causing Jinyoung to roll his eyes as he went back to inspecting Mark’s side of the room. Jaebum wondered if maybe he should ask about his fascination with his roommate’s old things, but decided against it once again. If anything, he was going to avoid speaking to him for as long as he possibly could.

“We should rest up. We’re going to have to go out early in the morning to go hunting for Youngjae. If he is around here, he’s not going to be able to survive much longer. You know how he is” Jinyoung finally said, shrugging his backpack off his shoulders and sitting down on Mark’s bed as if it were his own.

“You could have at least asked to use the bed…” Jaebum grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at him.

“It’s not like it’s occupied. Your roommate’s been missing for weeks. When someone goes missing for weeks, it’s usually a pretty good sign that they’re dead.”

“Jinyoung! Stop being rude! We’re guests here.”

“It’s called being a realist.”

“Then, if you haven’t seen or heard from your brother in a while, it’s safe to say he’s dead too.”

Jaebum wasn’t entirely sure why he was so angry. Maybe it was because he had tried so hard to be respectful and now this person he barely knew was acting as if he was some expert about what was going on. Maybe it was because he didn’t want to believe that Mark could be dead and that he would never hear that high pitched laughter ever again or have someone outside of his family care for and worry about him. Maybe it was just that Jinyoung was a dick. Whatever it was, there was obvious tension now and he probably wasn’t going to be able to fix it.

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight,” Jinyoung growled, throwing himself onto the bed and turning towards the wall.

“I’m really sorry about him. He’s not usually like that.”

“It’s fine. Just go to sleep. Like he said, you’re going to need it...”


End file.
